


Do Ask, Do Tell

by Politzania



Series: Misc Prompts and Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party Games, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony and Steve are competing in a party game that suddenly goes off the rails in the best way.





	Do Ask, Do Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> Originally a "Give me one sentence, and I'll give you the next five" writing prompt, I failed miserably at sticking to only five sentences.

“Are you flirting with me as a joke?” Steve asked in a mildly offended tone. And maybe Tony was reading too much into it, but he couldn't be quite sure whether it was the flirting or the joking that seemed to be bothering the good Captain more. 

“Why do you ask?” Tony replied, only to be booed by his other teammates. The filler query was a bit of a cheat, but he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. When he’d suggested ‘Questions Only’ as a party game, Tony hadn’t taken into consideration Cap’s competitive streak. They’d gone back and forth a dozen times already when Tony unleashed the oldest, cheesiest pickup line he could think of: ’Do you want to come up and see my etchings?’ 

He had expected Steve to splutter and stalk out of the room, or maybe say something like ‘I get that reference!’ and therefore lose the round as well. But instead Steve not only called Tony out on his banter, he then proceeded to surprise everyone even further with his next turn. 

“Are you attracted to men as well as women?” Steve sounded honestly curious; as if this weren’t just a game any longer. 

The thing is, he was; Tony had recognized and accepted his bisexuality when he was still a teenager. While only Rhodey and Pepper knew (along with the few discreet male companions he’d had over the years, of course), Tony did plan on telling the team; just not like this. So instead, he went on the offensive. “Are you hoping that I am?” 

As expected, Steve turned bright red, the blush carrying down his neck and past the collar of his shirt, but what no one could have foreseen -- Tony least of all -- was Steve’s quiet, open reply of “Yes?” 

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” Tony wasn’t playing the game either, not at that moment. 

“Why would I kid about something like that?” 

“You mean to tell me that Captain America is a little bent?” Tony didn’t know what to think. Even in his wildest teenaged dreams, he never would have expected this to actually be happening. 

“Don’t you mean ‘bisexual’?” Steve responded with a bit of a grin, and added, “So were you flirting in earnest?” 

“Two questions in a row - that’s cheating,” Clint murmured, and Natasha punched him in the arm. 

“Yes?” If Steve got to use that as an answer, then by god, so could he. The look of relieved happiness on his teammate’s face gave Tony the courage to continue. “So, when can I take you out to dinner and where would you like to go?” 

“Okay, three questions is definitely cheating,” Clint complained. 

“I declare everyone except Steve and Tony as winners, and the prize to be ice cream from the place down the street.” Natasha stood up and gave Clint, Bruce and Thor Significant Looks, and they followed her meekly out of the room. 

Steve came over to Tony and shyly slipped one hand around his waist. “I’ve got no plans for tonight and delivery sounds awfully good to me.”


End file.
